


Sleep Aids

by Arduinna



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Alphabet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-12
Updated: 1998-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's feeling a bit sore, and Kermit helps him feel better so he can sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Aids

At last, peace reigned, after a hellish -- if eventually successful -- day of trying to catch the bad guys. Bodies twined together on the bed, half-asleep as they had been for the last hour or more, until a grunt of pain broke the silence as one of the pair moved unadvisedly. Comforting hands instantly moved to Peter's thigh, gently kneading the sore muscle that was the legacy of the day's work.

"Does that hurt?" Kermit murmured.

Exhausted brown eyes opened blearily to study him. "Feels good," Peter remembered to answer after a moment, wishing he'd been able to get some sleep before he woke up again.

"Good."

Heaving a contented sigh, Peter relaxed fully into the warm touch, revelling in the chance to let his guard down at last.

"I know what else will feel good," Kermit whispered into his ear, then trailed his hand up the inside of Peter's thigh to cradle his unsuspecting lover's balls in his palm, one finger drifting lower to tease along more sensitive skin.

"Jesus, Kermit," Peter gasped, suddenly wide awake.

"Knew you'd like that," Kermit replied smugly.

"'Like' doesn't quite cover it," the younger man managed to get out. Moaning softly, Peter twisted a bit to give Kermit better access.

Never one to waste an opportunity, Kermit shifted in turn, careful not to put any weight on the other man's injured thigh. "Oh, yeah," he murmured happily, and set to work.

Peter, finding himself trapped under the other man's knowing hands, surrendered willingly to the sensations that were starting to flood his nerve-endings. Quivering muscles betrayed him, and Kermit lifted his head long enough from the nipple he was attached to to chuckle throatily.

"Ready for more, hmm?" Kermit asked, then moved without waiting for an answer. Sliding slowly down the well-loved body beneath him, he licked and kissed a blazing path along the muscled torso until he reached his goal. Trembling fingers wove into his hair as he hovered over the straining cock, breathing softly onto it.

Urged on by that desperate grip, he relented, taking the head into his mouth then starting to work the whole shaft, settling into Peter's favorite rhythm. Verbal skills seemed to have completely abandoned the younger man, judging by the whimpers and moans he was making, which triggered a surge of anticipation in Kermit, knowing Peter was close, knowing he'd only need a little more to push him over the edge.

Wriggling, Peter made it very clear what he wanted, needed, and Kermit was only too happy to oblige, wetting a finger and teasing the incredibly sensitive nerve cluster before sliding it into the welcoming anus.

X marks the spot, Kermit thought indulgently, smiling to himself as Peter instantly impaled himself further and came, shouting Kermit's name, collapsing in a limp heap afterwards.

Yammering, still-overloaded senses finally brought Peter back from the near-dead, and he opened stunned eyes to stare at Kermit for a moment, finally blinking as he realized he was going to live after all.

"Zounds," he said weakly, before his eyes drifted shut again and he fell fast asleep, cuddled in his lover's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if I was responding to a challenge or not, but mostly I just wanted to see if I could write a story where the sentences were alphabetical.


End file.
